


Размен

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Размен

Рай смотрел на светлеющее небо за окном с ледяным спокойствием, которое удивляло его самого. Нет, он ни о чем не жалел. Разве о том, что признаться не успел. Как-то не нашлось подходящего времени, а теперь и вовсе поздно. Ночь была на исходе. А утром должна состояться казнь.

Даго Дайнари везло всегда. По крайней мере, так его брат любил говорить их общим друзьям. Во время шумных застолий в таверне «У Барни», когда вино льётся рекой и расторопные девки уже не отнекиваются от того, чтобы посидеть с гостями, а гул стоит такой, что пройди по переулку Королевский оркестр — его бы и не расслышали, каких историй только не понарасскажут. Ничего удивительного, правда, в этом нет: после долгой разлуки старые друзья охотно делятся своими приключениями. Только сейчас, в кругу своих, можно посмеяться над тем, как смерть смотрела в лицо.

— И как же вы выбрались? — Джонни Сабельщику стало настолько интересно, что он даже оторвался от аппетитных форм одной из служанок.

Меченый хитро сощурился и, выдержав эффектную паузу, ответил:

— Ха! Я заморочил голову одному духу так, что он остался там вместо него!

— Духу? — спросил Рейка.

— Ну да. Я до того, как бросился с братом вслед за караваном, прежде всего пригласил Мару... поговорить.

— Что, Алекс, в доме съестного теперь не осталось?! — рассмеялся Валет.

— Уж не обеднею, — фыркнул Меченый.

— Что только Отец скажет... — тихо произнесла Роза и пристально посмотрела в глаза Меченому.

Их Бог в этом ничуть не отличался от других: конкуренцию он не терпел. Дети его — Благословенные — не сомневались в том, что фантазия у него богатая и наказание будет соответствующим греху. Обращаться к чужому богу, что может быть преступнее?

Меченый только улыбнулся в ответ. Бог есть Бог, а брат есть брат. Тем более, он же просто пригласил путника заглянуть на огонек, а не собрался становиться новообращенным. По крайней мере, на это рассчитывал Алекс. Отец мудр, а значит, разницу поймёт. Но вслух сказал совсем не это:

— Так вот, посидели, выпили, поговорили...

— Ох, люблю я твои истории, Меченый. Тебя послушаешь, так можно подумать, что каждый день с богами за одним столом сидишь... — рассмеялся Джонни.

— А ты расти, самосовершенствуйся... может, и к тебе боги на огонек будут заходить. Не поесть, так не в меру длинный язык укоротить!

Последние слова потонули в хохоте.

— Ты не отвлекайся. Ты рассказывай, — встрял Валет.

Он хотел услышать историю из практических соображений. Ему, как вору, многое удавалось почерпнуть из этих приключений: от того, как ограбить великих мира сего, до — как избежать верной смерти за преступления. Лишних знаний не бывает. Всё можно приспособить к делу...

— Он меня выслушал и так говорит невзначай, что, мол, есть на втором континенте зелье, которое позволяет принять облик того, кого человек видит перед собой, на срок в год. Да такое качественное, что даже некроманты не смогут распознать. Ну, я это зелье нашел и прямиком через кольца — в Стигию. Благо координаты знаю наизусть. Разузнал всё. Вот только вытащить брата ну никакой возможности нет. Всё, сволочи, предусмотрели. Я и так и сяк, но ни в какую. Даже весточку не могу передать.

Меченый замолчал и, не обращая внимания на требовательные взгляды слушателей, неспешно допил свою кружку.

— Эх, хорошо, — протянул он.

— Да не тяни ты кота за яйца!

— Цыц, мелкий ещё, чтобы взрослым указывать, — дал подзатыльник захмелевшему с вина Тэшу Реймонд дер Сен.

Когда в таверну пришли эти двое, никто не заметил. Но и неудивительно. Лучшие убийцы. Чего с них взять?

Меченый приветственно кивнул дер Сену, пожал протянутую руку и продолжил:

— Думаю — всё. Песенка спета. Но не тут-то было. Я заметил, что за мной летает маленькая огненная искорка. Ну, я с ней и заговорил.

— Дураком себя не чувствовал? — рассмеялся Джонни, ссадив с колен служаночку.

— Чувствовал, — не стал отпираться Алекс. — Но искорка эта оказалась мальчишкой. Ну вот возрастом как ты, Тэш.

Мальчишка с подозрением покосился на Меченого, пытаясь сообразить, на что это он намекает и не смеется ли над ним, часом? Дер Сен положил руку ему на плечо, и его ученик послушно расслабился. Действительно, чего это он? Учитель не даст его в обиду. А то, что, может, учитель защищает обидчика, Тэшу в голову не пришло. Чему Реймонд искренне порадовался.

Тем временем Меченый продолжил:

— Оказалось, он познакомился с Даго незадолго до того, как его поймали. Этот дух пытался ему помочь, но не сумел. О чем очень сожалел. Ну, я его послушал и думаю, что вот она, идеальная кандидатура на то, чтобы занять место Принца.

— Стой, Меченый. Если я правильно помню, то Принц во время восшествия на престол умирает и становится этим... как его там?.. Единственным? — спросил Дэмиан, который всё-таки не выдержал и выглянул из Самого Тёмного Угла.

— О! Деми, какая встреча! — обрадовался Алекс.

Не надо было быть трезвым или гением, чтобы прочитать в его взгляде на ходу возникающий план по использованию лучшего гонца этого, а то и того, континента.

— Нет!

Завсегдатаи таверны почти хором подумали: «да»!

— Ну, мы с тобой об этом позже поговорим, — многообещающе улыбнулся Меченый.

— Нет, Алекс, и это моё последнее слово.

«В итоге всё равно будет ‘да’», — снова промелькнуло у присутствующих. В том числе и у Дэмиана. Трудно отказать тому, кто входит в Совет Благословенных и в качестве веского аргумента может просто выписать сам себе приказ о том, чтобы он, Дэмиан Гростер, подчинился воле Совета и помог главе рода Лестеров.

Меченый отвечать и вовсе посчитал ниже своего достоинства.

— Ты не ошибся. Поэтому я и искал какой-нибудь другой способ вытащить брата из дворца. На тот свет мне пока не хочется. У меня слишком много незаконченных дел здесь.

— Де Шенни, например? — поддел его Джонни.

— Ты смотри, Сабельщик, осторожнее. Вон как наш господин пират глаза недобро щурит, видать, во время отсутствия господин дипломат ему опять какую-то гадость сделать успел, — протянул Валет.

— Вот вестники, язык без костей! — отмахнулся Меченый, тем не менее, снова улыбаясь.

— Воистину так, — произнесла закадычная парочка хором, и Валет елейным голосом добавил: — У тебя, кстати, тоже. Ты не молчи, а дальше рассказывай.

— Да нечего особо рассказывать. Я этому духу говорю: так, мол, и так, есть одно средство, только кто ж добровольно отправится на тот свет. А он долго так смотрел на флакончик, потом возьми и улыбнись. Светло так... аж оторопь взяла. И говорит, давайте. Я согласен. — Голос Меченого стал неожиданно серьёзным... даже уважительным.

— А почему он решился, ты его не спросил, Алекс? — голос Даго от лестницы был так мертвенно холоден, что веселье словно по щелчку пальцев смолкло. Стало слышно, как через плотно закрытую дубовую дверь на кухне ругается Малика.

Алекс повернулся к брату. Но раньше, чем успел что-либо произнести, Даго побледнел ещё сильнее, с чувством хлопнул себя по лбу и пробормотав что-то вроде: «Мара всемилостивый, как я раньше не понял!», — вылетел прочь из таверны. Только дверь и успела хлопнуть.

Меченый было собрался вскочить и ринуться за ним, но тяжелая рука Зуба удержала его на месте.

— Не надо, Алекс. Хотел бы, чтобы ты пошел, сам бы позвал.

— Пусти, Зуб! Ты его плохо знаешь! Когда ему в голову что взбредет, он же безответственнее ребенка становится! — Меченый дернулся ещё раз, но даже задницу от лавки оторвать не сумел.

Орк мог и не одного такого на месте удержать.

— Правильно Принц пошел. Нельзя свою жизнь вот так на чужую разменивать.

— Гашера! — ругнулся по-стигийски Меченый. Ни одно другое ругательство не выражало всей глубины его чувств. Он, например, в такого рода размене ничего плохого не видел.

— Так что тебе дух ответил?

— Да сказал какую-то абракадабру и больше нечего.

— Это что? — настаивал Зуб, предусмотрительно не снимая рук с плеч Благословенного.

— Каэри сэш, кажется...

Даго смотрел на себя мёртвого и не мог отвести глаз. Под его взглядом с того медленно, словно нехотя, сползало его лицо, его фигура и проступали такие знакомые очертания мальчишки со странным, звонким именем Рай.

— Почему ты вернулся, Натто? — в голосе Единственного — удивление.

Даго плевать. По его щекам текут слёзы. Соленые, настоящие. Совсем такие же, как у живых.

— Ответь мне, Натто. Больше тебе не выбраться отсюда.

Но тот лишь молчит. Он не может произнести ни звука, даже если бы и хотел. В горле ком.

Он опускается на колени, осторожно, бережно берет на руки уже остывшее тело и поднимается на ноги.

— Что ты делаешь, Натто? — загораживает ему дорогу Единственный.

Его ногти — острые иглы — раскрываются наподобие боевого веера.

Его сын смотрит ему прямо в глаза. И Единственный вздрагивает. Он не думал, что в некроманте может быть столько ненависти. Столько боли. Через край.

— Каэри сэш... папа.

Принц смотрит долго. И отец понимает, что «нет, не убьет», но «да, умрет». Всё очень просто. Намного проще, чем в Башнях.

— Тише... Даго, — шепчет Единственный. В первый раз называя сына тем именем, которое тот выбрал себе сам. — Будь счастлив, — говорит отец, выпуская из рук яркую рыжую искорку, которая стремглав бросается к Даго. — Живи, — говорит он и уходит, не оборачиваясь. Разве что у самых дверей бросает: — Приезжайте. Просто так.


End file.
